


Cocoon

by Buffy (BuffyScribbles)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Overly Descriptive, Sappy, anal penetration, bottom!len, morning sex sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyScribbles/pseuds/Buffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've known? That a boy like him, would've entered me lightly, restoring my blisses.<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqTmYyXeNfY">come away with me</a> and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TiNB20MU58">cocoon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon

_When I wake up_  
A second time, in his arms  
Gorgeousness  
He’s still inside me 

_Who would’ve known?_

Barry wasn’t really awake yet. But he knew. He knew his nose was tucked into the back of a neck he loved to press kisses against and his chest was plastered up along broad shoulders he was skilled at massaging.

His tongue idly poked out and curled around an earlobe. A smirk touched his lips when he heard a soft grunt. “No wet willies.”

Len’s voice was gruff with sleep and Barry’s laugh was thick and warm.

“Nah, not here anyways,” he murmured, a fair amount of playful heat slipping into his tone. Len seemed to trust that, muscles in his back untensing. Barry could feel the shift against his abdomen, and his hand idly smoothed around Len’s hip under their bedding.

“Good.” 

Barry nosed his lover’s hairline as Len, sleep clumsy and sweet, tugged at the pillow under his head and wiggled down into their cocoon.

Hips shifted as a result, backwards, and caused the arc of Barry's morning erection to brush right against the curve of Len’s ass. 

Barry gave a rough gasp, but it was the hoarse and heated moan he heard that made his eyebrows give a gentle lift. His fingers stretched over the flat of Len’s stomach. “Babe,” he whispered, the endearment coming out like some kind of hopeful question.

“Yeah, _yeah_ ,” Len was quick to confirm, and as his hips rolled Barry could almost feel the precise intent that his lover was so famous for. 

And god did it make him irresistible. “Mmmm okay.” Barry's happy little grin caught against the back of a bicep. Len smoothed his hips back into him, and Barry responded with a moan and an equal response. 

He wasn’t awake enough to feel any sort of imperative to ignore the thrum of _wantLenwantLenwantLen_ that tended to live right under his skin, but it was a perfectly lazy morning and neither of them had anywhere else to be. Barry wanted to indulge the slow simmer, and stay wrapped up in this place for a little while.

“Red…”

“Yeah, I’m here babe.” Barry idly ran his nose along Len’s neck as his hand slipped aside Len’s belly from navel and across to hip, pausing to squeeze a moment. His lips pressed to the the hollow at the base of his skull. Barry moved back as minimally as he could, just enough to sneak his hand where it needed to be.

Sure fingers wrapped around the base of his morning erection, motions smooth without his conscious thoughts around to second guess and get in the way. For now, it was just goodness, and Len.

“Think you’re still loose enough from last night?” Lips browsed up, now, hinting at a jaw jaw hinge and temple.

Barry had gotten so distracted trying to tease Len’s attention out for some affection he wasn’t entirely aware he’d started rubbing the head of his cock back and forth over his lover’s entrance.

“Y’ tryna kill me,” Len’s groaned words were as close to begging as Barry knew he’d ever get, and he was momentarily flummoxed until _somehow_ Len managed to rub right back over the tip and Barry hissed.

“Um yeah sorry,” he whispered as soft as he could, bottom lip close enough to catch over Len’s tragus. As his hips pressed forward, Len’s body easily accommodated Barry’s length. 

It wasn’t a pair of moans, but rather twin sighs that mingled as Len finally craned his neck enough for Barry’s lips to find his. What little sense of clear thought Barry had seemed to have woken up with dissipated completely when Len’s tongue pressed into his mouth. 

Barry was fully seated inside his lover, but their focus had shifted somewhat. He hummed along Len’s kiss, easily slipping his tongue overtop Len’s. There was a tug on his hair, and Barry groaned to realize Len had curled his arm to reach up and twist a grip in Barry's hair. 

There was a slow ache of heat as Barry slowly glided his hips down to withdraw only enough to give them some friction. His lower belly pressed up to Len's ass as he push- pulled within him. 

“ _Barry,_ ” he heard, and the thickness of Len’s desire almost overtook his usually cool tone. As much as it drove Barry to distraction to have tonal evidence of how much he was needed, he resisted base urges and kept up the impossibly steady rhythm.

His persistence paid off, as Len’s boiling need seemed to calm back into its more typical simmer, aided by the haze of warm threshold consciousness they were curled around. Barry smiled as Len relaxed once more and shifted to press back against him. “Yeah, ‘s good babe,” he mumbled.

||||||

Len’s eyes didn't focus right away when he slowly started to blink awake. It wasn't often he woke like this, easy and warm, and his instincts slowed to savor it. There was a distinct sense of solace, and when that concept started to filter through the fog, _Barry Allen_ was quick to follow.

Specifically, Barry’s smile and his lips, and Len hummed softly. His hand reached down, to the warmth of Barry’s arm around his middle, to lace their fingers together. The muscles in his lower back tensed, preparing to re-position, and that's when he felt an odd pressure. Tired and safe enough to be confused instead of alarmed, Len followed the instinct to press back. 

_Barry's lips on his neck, his teasing cock, groaning as he was entered._

They’d fallen asleep. They’d woken up, first, but apparently not enough, and Barry’s itty-bitty snores were hitting the back of his head.

“Bar,” Len gruffed. There was no change, and Len couldn’t help but savor it, because while he’d never experienced anything like _Barry_ before in his life, this was getting to be too good to be true.

But Len knew what he wanted, and he wanted Barry, and somehow he _had_ him. While it remained to be seen how he’d manage to fuck this up, for now, oh for now, this was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of using songs/music for summaries is stolen shamelessly from Redhead. Finally starting to get stronger hints of a Len!Muse, hooray!
> 
> Followers always welcome on Tumblr @Buffyscribbles, or if you're old fashioned you can reach me at buffy.scribbles@yahoo.com
> 
> EDIT: Oh, I forgot; not beta'd but mercilessly edited.


End file.
